Two Dogs Too Many
Two Dogs Too Many is the third episode of Scooby-Doo! Creepy Cases Premise When Daphne has to dogsit her Aunt Matilda's Chihuahua, the gang has a strange case at the Coolsville Museum. Plot DING DONG! Daphne's doorbell rang. "Hello?" Daphne said, opening the door. Standing there was her Aunt Matilda. "Aunt Matilda?" "Oh hey Daphne! How's my favorite niece?" Aunt Matilda asked. "Good, what's up?" Daphne wondered. "Well, I'm going on vacation and I need you to dogsit my little ChiChi." Aunt Matilda said. "Oh sure." Daphne agreed. All of a sudden ChiChi started barking wildly when Daphne picked him up. "It's ok he'll get used to you. Well see you in 3 weeks!" Aunt Matilda said, walking to her car. "3 weeks!" Daphne exclaimed. --- "So like you have to dogsit this annoying dog." Shaggy said as the gang walked through Downtown Coolsville. "He's not that bad." Daphne stressed. ChiChi started yapping. "Ry ears!" Scooby said covering his ears. "Jinkies, look!" Velma said, pointing at people running out of the Coolsville Museum. "Wait come back!" Yelled a man wearing a nice suit. "Mr. Winters, what happened?" Fred asked the man. "The robotic exhibits have come to life and are scaring the visitors away!" Mr. Winters complained. "Sounds like a mystery!" Velma said. "Like, there's no way I'm going in there." Shaggy said. "Re roo!" Scooby agreed. "Will you for a Scooby Snack?" Daphne asked. "Yeah." "Reah." Daphne threw two Scooby Snax into the air, but ChiChi leaped up and ate them both. "Hey!" Shaggy yelled. "My Rooby Rack!" Scooby whimpered. "C'mon gang let's go inside." Fred said. "You better watch whose snacks you eat!" Shaggy warned ChiChi. ChiChi growled back. The gang walkd into the museum. "I think we should split up. Velma and I will investigate the Prehistoric Exhibit, Shaggy and Scooby will investigate the Ice Age Exhibit, and Daphne, you and ChiChi can investigate the Aeronautics Exhibit. When we're done investigating let's meet at the entrance." Fred explained. "Thanks Fred." Daphne said sarcastically. The gang went to their exhibits. --- Daphne walked ChiChi into the Aeronautics Exhibit. Planes were hung from the ceiling. Life-sized robots of famous pilots were exhibited, but one was missing. "Jeepers, the Amelia Earhart robot's missing." Daphne examined. ChiChi started barking. "What is it...Ahhhhhhh!" Daphne screamed. Flying towards her in a plane was the missing Amelia Earhart robot! Daphne ducked just in time to dodge. The plane crashed into a wall. The robot broke. "That was close. Thanks for warning me ChiChi." Daphne said, but then ChiChi started yapping again. "Ugh." --- "Like here we are Scoob. Let's read this sign." Shaggy said. "Warning the Ice Age room is 32 degrees farenheit. Like, Zoinks maybe we should have brought jackets." "Reah!" Scooby agreed. The two walked into the exhibit. There were animatronic creatures of the ice age and many fossils on display. As they walked in, a hand turned the thermostat to -50 degrees! "Rit's reezing!" Scooby complained. "Like I wonder what's behind this door." Shaggy wondered, opening it. Inside was a Mammoth and Saber Tooth Toger robot. "Rikes!" Scooby screamed. "C'mon Scoob let's get out of here!" Shaggy yelled as the two ran away from the robots. As they got to the door a masked man turned on a hose and sprayed them, causing them to freeze! "Ahahahaaha!" Laughed the man. He then slammed the door shut. --- "Here it is!" Fred said as the two entered the Prehistoric Exhibit. Animatronic dinosaurs lined the room with fossils and dinosaur bones. Unkown to Velma and Fred a Velociraptor stalked them from behind fake trees and shrubs. All of a sudden the T-Rex robot roared. "Ahhhhh!" Velma screamed jumping into Fred's arms. "Velm, it was just the animatronic T-Rex." Fred said putting her down. "Oh right." Velma said. Then they heard another roar. "Just another animatronic." Fred said. "Well that animatronic is coming after us!" Velma screamed, pointing to a Pterodactyl Robot flying right at them. The two ran, but on the other side of them was a Velociraptor Robot! "Jinkies!" Velma screamed, as the Pterodactyl Robot grabbed her and flew her up to a model Pterodactyl's nest with fossilized eggs in it. "Help Fred!" "I'll try!" Fred yelled as he was being chased by the Velociraptor Robot. Then the Pterodactyl screeched and picked up Fred and put him in the nest. Then the robot tied them both up. "Help!" The two yelled. --- Meanwhile Daphne walked to the entrance and thn she ran into a security guard. "Sorry." Daphne apologized. "It's alright I wasn't looking either, I'm Officer Warren, why are you still here?" He asked. "Me and my friends are investigating the robots going haywire." Daphne explained. "Well I'd leave if I were you, those robots could be dangerous." Warren explained. ChiChi started barking at him. "Oh sorry he's usually like this." Daphne said. "It's ok. Stay safe." Warren said as he walked away. ChiChi continued to bark. Daphne and ChiChi walked to the entrance, but saw no one. "I wonder of the gang's ok. C'mon let's go to the Ice Age Exhibit." Daphne said. The two walked there and opened the door to see Shaggy and Scooby frozen. "Jeepers!" Daphne screamed. She looked at the thermostat and changed it to 80 degrees. The ice melted and the wo were free! "Brrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Shaggy and Scooby shivered. "Are you two ok?" Daphne asked. "L-l-like yeah j-j-just c-cold!" Shaggy explained. "Who did this?" Daphne asked. "A rasked man!" Scooby explained. "We better see how Velma and Fred are doing." Daphne said. The four headed to the prehistoric exhibit when ChiChi started barking again! "Re quiet!" Scooby yelled. "Here we'll tie him up out here while we go inside the exhibit." Daphne said, tying ChiChi's leash to a column. The three then walked into the exhibit. When they left, a hand cut the leash with scissors and grabbed ChiChi! "Help!" Fred and Velma yelled. "Rook!" Scooby said pointing at the two tied up in the nest. "Daphne, Shaggy, Scooby, are we ever glad to see you!" Fred cheered. Then they heard a roar. It was the Pterodactyl! "Zoinks!" The three ran to the nest and untied Fred and Velma. "Thanks." Velma said. The Pterodactyl swooped down at the gang, but they ducked and the robot crashed into the wall. "C'mo let's get out of here!" Fred yelled. "Like, you don't have to tell me twice!" Shaggy said as the gang ran out of the exhibit. "Jeepers! Where's ChiChi?!" Daphne exclaimed. "His leash has been cut!" Velma said, examing the leash. "Oh no, my Aunt Matilda will kill me if something happens to that dog!" Daphne panicked. All of a sudden they heard the chihuahua bark. "That came from the medieval exhibit! Let's go!" Fred said as the gang ran to the exhibit. The exhibit had suits of armour and different kids of jewelry and artifacts from Medieval times. "Jinkies, the crown is missing!" Velma said pointing at a display case without the crown in it. c "Leave or the dog gets it!" Yelled a voice. "Rasked ran!" Scooby exclaimed. In a model castle tower, the masked man was holding ChiChi over the edge. ChiChi was whimpering. "Give him back!" Daphne ordered. "I will, if you quit meddling!" The masked man ordered. "Yeah right!" Velma said. "Meddling is our thing!" Fred said. "Suit yourselves." The masked man said, grabbing a remote control out of his pocket. He pressed a button and one of the suits o armour sprang to life. "Zoinks!" Shaggy screamed. The Knight Robot swung its sword at the gang. "Rikes!" Scooby squealed. Fred grabbed a sword from another suit of armour and started dueling with the knight. Meanwhile, Daphne snuck into the tower. "What are you doing up here!" The masked man yelled. "Getting ChiChi back." Daphne said, kicking the masked man, causing him to throw ChiChi in the air and causing him to fall over the edge, but he grabbed the ledge. Daphne caught ChiChi. ChiChi licked her. "Help!" Yelled the man, as the knight shut down. "Let's see who are mysterious Masked Man really is..." Velma started. "Who is that?" Fred, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby exclaimed. "Officer Warren?" Daphne said. ChiChi started barking and pulled the crown and several pieces of jewelry out of his pockets. "Like, way to go ChiChi." Shaggy said. "I wanted to scare everyone away from the museum so I could steal artifacts from it. And I would've gotten away with it if it weren't for that annoying chihuahua!" Officer Warren said as the police dragged him away. "ChiChi, so that's why you barked when we met Warren!" Daphne said. ChiChi nodded. --- "I just wanted to thank you kids for stopping Warren from looting the museum." Mr. Winters said. "Ro roblem!" Scooby said. ChiChi walked over to Scooby and started licking him. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" The two dogs cheered. The gang all looked at ChiChi in surprise, then he started barking again! Writer's Note Feel free to review (: Locations *Coolsville **Daphne's House **Coolsville Museum ***Prehistoric Exhibit ***Ice Age Exhibit ***Aeronautics Exhibit ***Medieval Exhibit Cast and Characters Villains *Amelia Earhart Robot *Saber Tooth Tiger Robot *Mammoth Robot *Velociraptor Robot *Pterodactyl Robot *Knight Robot *Masked Man Suspects Culprit Notes/Trivia Home Media *Scooby-Doo! Creepy Cases Volume 1: City of Mystery Category:Episodes Category:Scooby-Doo! Creepy Cases Category:ScoobyDude34's Stuff Category:Scooby-Doo! Creepy Cases Season 1